Vocaloid Dream Part 1
by xXKagamine LenXx
Summary: This story (Part 1) is about a boy, named Kyle, who is "teleported" to the Vocaloid life. Automatically recognize, he has to face singing a song in front of over 2 million people


Life is peaceful. Just the way I want it to be. Living the life as a Vocaloid- forget about it! It's awesome. Pretty much you live a regular life, but with a twist.

Nothing has changed in life, same process everyday! Wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, and go to bed. That's pretty much the basic layout of my day. I mean, I may check my status and all over the Internet, but that's the simple way. Recently, some news had popped up in my cycle. My parents had been discussing something (obviously, I don't know what they're talking about!) But I see some concern in their eyes as they talk out their conversation. For now, I don't believe that I am part of this convo.

"Hey, Kyle?" My mom announced, with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. "Will you come here for a second? You and I need to discuss something very important."

"All right?" I proceeded, regularly walking forward my mom. "What's wrong?"

My mom paused. "It'll probably shock you..."

That made me bite my lip nervously...

"Your father and I have decided that..." My mom announced. "It's time to move somewhere else."

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

5th Grade: Last Day of School

"Okay! Bye Sean, I'll se you next year!" I cried happily.

"Bye Kyle! Have a nice summer! Off to middle school we go!" Sean laughed.

Walking the way home, I smiled all the way, obviously for several reasons. I was very proud of finishing 5th grade, and I was very excited to go to 6th grade and still see my best friends! Oh my gosh, what an exciting journey I was going to fulfill!

8th Grade: Last Day of School

"Oh my god dude I can't believe it! You're going to the same high school as me?" I jumped happily.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Sean smiled.

~~~~~~~~RESUMING~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" I cried, slowly sinking to the ground.

"I know, it's going to be difficult, but you can do it.

"No! I can't! What about seeing my friends? Going to high school with my friends? I'm just an 8th grader, Mom!" I wailed.

"I know, I know. But sadly, we are moving to get a fresh start." Mom said softly.

"Wha-?"

"Okay, I mean, we are going to move somewhere where you will probably never see your friends again." Mom sighed.

"Oh my god, WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN AT THIS SUDDEN MOMENT?" I cried, running up the stairs. My feet ricocheting against the stairs, making a hefty THUMP! "WHY WOULD YOU DECIDE THIS?"

Mom slowly walked away, having an "I didn't do anything" look on her face. Her heart sank based on the reaction of the news. Sorrow, heart broken, crying my eyes out, that was basically what I was doing. No friends, clueless, I don't know WHERE this new destination is! United States if perfectly fine! What happened?

If you want to know where I'm moving to, my mom said, "Somewhere in Japan." So basically, I have to wander throughout my mind guessing where I am when I hit Japan. But then, a moment later, she explained, "a place, very epic." O_O Awkward. Epic? The "teenager" way? Meaning, "blowing my mind outstanding amazing?" Let's see if that's true.

June 12th, the time to fly. I hate going to the airport. After a 3 hour drive, I wait in an aching, very obnoxious waiting room for another 2 hours! Completely ridiculous. Where was this "epic" place? Is this place going to make me happy? Is it going to be worth it?

4:30 p.m. strikes. I slowly walk along the pathway to enter the plane ride. With all my luggage, I felt like I was a sloth! (Extremely slow!) When I sat in my seat, I did my work and I put my luggage in the appropriate spot. After I did so, I fastened my seatbelt and waited for the ride to begin.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I raised my hand.

"Yes?" An airport attendant replied.

"How many hours will it fulfill to get to Tokyo?" I questioned.

"Oh, about 13 hours." The attendant replied.

I froze, wide eyed. 13 hours? Oh my god what can I do in a plane for 13 hours, stuck in a tight seat? Practically nothing. How fun. Being a Vocaloid, I could listen to music and all, but all my Electronics and headphones are in my luggage. -.-

~~~~~~~~~~13 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~

"Agh, FINALLY!" I stretched my arms over my shoulders, grabbing my luggage with my stiff hands. "Let's get out of this crevice!"

~~~~~~~~5 Days Later~~~~~~~~  
"Okay sweetie, go to that man over there and ask him for the key to that door," Mom ordered.  
"What man? What door? There are so many of them!" I argued, rolling my eyes.  
"Can you be a little sufficient? Open your eyes! Right there!"  
"あなたは鍵を持っていますか？"

**I asked, frightened and scared at once.**

"どのように日本語を知っていますか？" The man asked me, in a peculiar way.

"なぜあなたは知る必要があるのですか？" I moaned, begging for the mysterious keys in my mind.

"知りません。" The man precluded,"キーはここにあります。"

I gripped the keys firmly in my palm. "ありがとうございました！ありがとうございました！"

Mom rushed over. "How do you know Japanese?"

"Remember? I took Japanese class!" I stated. "Gee, you need to remember things!"

"Shut up!" Mom shouted. "Now put that key through the door and go!"

"Where will I go?" I questioned. "Will you come?"

"私は今言った！" Mom yelled toward my face, with rage.

"Jeez!" I puffed as I ran the key through the (not- looking so important to me) door.

I don't know how to describe it. Bended, twisted, re- formed. Something happened that I couldn't explain. My world was twisted, bended, flipped, in all these crazy ways, everything suddenly vanishing from my view. No noise. Just silent, peaceful nothing. I couldn't hear anything peculiar. By any second I was going to be somewhere. But,... where? All of the sudden, I landed in luscious green warm grass, very much unlike my homeland. The skies were as clear as glass, blue as blue could be. Maybe a few puffy white clouds cluttered som areas of the sky, but from what I could see, it was like a fairy tale.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get the painful dust particles out of my dry eyes.

"H- Hello?" I threw my eyes around to see if anyone was there. "Hello?"

"OH HI!" A random person jumped in front of me, scaring the frigid heck out of me.

"OH MY GOD." I jumped. "Wait, are you... Kagamine Len?"

"Why do so many Vocaloids add the 'Kagamine' to my name? No, and yes, I am Len." Len announced, looking annoyed.

"Sorry. But I am a total fan! So glad to see you!" I gave a huge smile.

Another person- a girl, came into my vision.

"Oh hi! You must be Kyle. I'm Rin, Len's OLDER brother!" Rin smiled, and she hugged me, nearly squeezing the sufficient air out of me.

"Hi!" I gave a huge smile again.

Len gave a mad face. "Why do you ALWAYS put so much emphasis towards the "OLDER" part? Jeez, Rin!"

"Sorry, Kyle, may I deal with Len here?" Rin looked at me with a flat, stern face. "You can go meet the rest of the family you're now part of!"

"Family? Part of?" I stammered, wide- eyed.

"Just, just go now." Rin announced, eyes pinned to Len.

"All right. I'll see you two later." I turned around, swiftly walking towards the large building I saw ahead of me.

Behind me, I could hear Rin and Len having an argument.

"Why can't you just deal with when you were born?" Rin sighed with anger.

"It means a lot when I was born! And you're just eagerly sharing it out towards other Vocaloids! Maybe I should torture you in some way, shouldn't I?" Len cried. "God, sometimes I wish you weren't in awkward situations like thee with me. It makes my life much, much worse."

"Len, go and clean your room upstairs. I have had enough of you." Rin angrily swiftly puffed out through her lips. "Just go."

Len stormed into the fairly large building, not even looking back at Rin, who kind of "ruled over" Len, I would say.

After a very classic dinner with Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, Lily, Gumi, SeeU, USee, Taito, Nigaito, and Kaiko, I headed off to my bedroom, even though it was only 8:00 p.m. My day had been fulfilled with crazy adventures and obstacles. Wait,... obstacles? Cross that out. I walked into my room, and I was speechless. I literally dropped my bags and stared in awe. My bedroom was priceless. A king suite master bed with tan and black lining, with vibrant fabric lining the rim of the bed case and bed top sheet. The luscious bright tan floor made the room shine. The walls were bright yellow, kind of like the sun, but more soft, white- ish. White crowned molding trailed the whole perimeter of the luxurious room. Oh, and don't forget the bathroom! Luxurious light brown, dark tan tiles corraded the white walls, with a light, light yellow countertop, white sinks, and a dazzling jetted master bathing tub.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Epic amazing- ness! Mom was right, this is my way of "epic!"

I flew straight into my bed, seeking in the warmth of the luxurious sheets of the bed. The sheets smelled fresh- just what I like.

After a moment, I realized that it was 9:30 p.m.- time flies very fast! O_O I closed my eyes gradually ad began to fall into a deep, hefty sleep.

The next morning, I woke to view the bright, blazing yellow sun cascade my whole room from a bay window, bringing in a waterfall of sunshine. I slowly slid out of my bed, stretching and yawning. My gosh, it felt like 6:00 a.m. but it was actually 9:00 a.m! After bathing and getting dressed, I headed down the stairs to view everyone dining at the 12- seat breakfast bar, eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" Rin ran over, smiling brightly. "How are ya?"

"I'm doing great!" I replied kiddishly, quickly creating my breakfast meal. I decided to sit next to Len, because he was at the near- edge of the breakfast bar. Overnight, I could honestly understand why Rin doesn't like Len at the fullest. And you were probably wondering why.

Why I Hate Len

by

Rin

Overnight, Len was listening to his overpowering music (created by himself." Left me whining and covering my ears! I only got 7 hours of sleep, which is NOT healthy. I'm surprised that Len is wide awake to this moment! (3:00 a.m.)

'Jeez, Rin. I think you should give Len a chance. He's just trying to be himself, but maybe he isn't doing it in the right setting. Just maybe give it a rest.' I thought.

"Oh hi there(:" Len smiled brightly, just like Rin did earlier.

"Hi!" I replied happily.

"I see you're up early." Len concluded. "I usually get up at 10."

I laughed. "Yeah, same here. I love to go to bed late and wake up late!"

Len and I both laughed in a harmonic action, which was a bit creepy. I don't know why, but it was creepy and cool. It sounded like,... perfect. O_O

"Hey Kyle?" Len asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna show you something. Follow me!" Len directed me to the outside backyard.

"This is the backyard. All of us, considering all the Vocaloids, love to hang out here on perfect summer days like these. We usually go in the pool. Well, as a boy I do. Usually Rin will join if someone else is in the pool with me, but when I'm the only one in, she won't come in. I think she overreacts. But anyways, yeah, I was just interested if you wanted to take a rest in the pool this afternoon, at around 2:00 p.m, because we've got lots of work to do later."

"All right! Sure I will!" I claimed, proudly.

'Looks like we have a very happy Vocaloid.' Len concluded in his mind.

"Okay! See you around at two!" Len wandered off into the house, leaving me outside.

Rin spotted me outside, sweating like a pool. "Kyle get in here! It's hot as heck out there!"

I spoiled inside the very refreshing, cool, air conditioned home. "Thanks, heh- heh."

~~~~~~~~~~2:00 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, yes, the 'fun' time, Len stated. I quickly jumped into my bathing suit and ran outside into the backyard. Had I not told you? The pool was amazing. It was an Infinity pool with a tremendous waterslide. I dived in, head- first, into the refreshing, cool water. Len and I decided to go down the waterslide together, which ended up as a total disaster. I don't think that the slide was meant for two people to slide at once! O_O

Otherwise, at around 4:00 p.m, I decided to get out, since Len had got out 30 minutes ago, and because I was repeated the cycle of: "going down the slide, and back again."

Nothing more satisfying than an ice- cold lemonade, hot fiery sun, and a chit- chat with the Vocaloids. The sun started to die down at around 6:30, slowly hiding beneath the green forest- like mountains facing ahead of us.

"Let's go in." I suggested." The temperature's going to die down quick."

"Good idea." Rin agreed, and we all walked back into the large house.

"So, Len, what type of work do you mean we'll be having to do?" I questioned, very curiously.

"Rin didn't tell you?" Len asked. "Here, let me go get Rin to tell you!"

"You're voice is amazing, and we all, as all Vocaloids who are here, have decided that you and Len should do a song pair together. It would sound COMPLETELY AMAZING!" Rin announced, obviously very excited.

"Well, I'm up for it! If we start today, then I begin now!" I smiled proudly, thinking of the endless possibilities ahead of me.

"Okay, first of all Len, what the heck are we going to perform?" I laughed.

"I don't know."

"Now we're stuck."

~~~2 Hours Later~~~

"Len? Kyle? Have you thought of a song to do yet?" Miku shouted from the enclosed door.

"Uhh, well, no... not yet, Miku." I sighed. "But we'll figure it out!"

"Yeah!" Len added.

"You better hurry it up, because you're supposed to perform this song for Tokyo on June 21st!" Miku concluded.

"Wait, isn't it June 13th?" I asked, very frightened.

"No!" Miku announced. "It's the 16th! Now get to work!"

I stood, full of fear/ How are Len and I going to pull of an amazing song for a crowd of Tokyo fans in 5 days?

~~~~~~~~~~Day 1~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's do a song that you know best, Kyle." Len looked at me with full attention.

"Ieva's Polkka?"

"Oh my god, no! Something new!"

"Extraterrestrial?" I asked.

"Even though I've already done so, we together can make it better. Let's get to work!

~~~2:00 p.m.~~~

"Len, are you memorizing Box 57?" I asked, eyes full of sweat somehow.

"Uhh, yeah. We're supposed to memorize to Box 119! Let's move on!"

Studying for a song is extremely hard, even if I know it. I tell you, it is stressful, Hours, 10- 12 hours, sitting in a certain enclosed room, proving ourselves wrong of not being able to sing. We sing at our greatest, fullest attempt. No slouching or failing is allowed here. This is huge. Even though the Vocaloids together have over 1,500 songs.

~~~7:00 p.m.~~~

"It looks like we are going to exceed our standard of memorization, today, Len!" I said joyfully, very relieved.

"Yeah, Box 142, here we come!"

~~~~~~~~~~Day 2~~~~~~~~~~

~~~7:30 a.m.~~~

I rubbed my eyes to keep myself wide awake. "Mornin'."

"Morning to you, too." Len replied.

"Let's begin... for another 12 hours.

We both sighed in sorrow.

We had to fully complete the WHOLE song today. For several rehearsals to be held in front of everyone tomorrow and so on.

"How many boxes are there?" Len whined.

"I think 400." I sighed back. "Ugh."

"Let's just get through it so we just have to do simple rehearsals." Len concluded.

"Totally right."

~~~6:30 p.m.~~~

"Rin, we've rehearsed the song ALREADY nineteen times! Can we stop for the day?" Len begged.

"Sure, go ahead." Rin walked away.

Len and I gave a big high five and went straight to the couch to play some Wii.

"Isn't it weird how after a very stressful day we're playing very stressful game on the Wii?" I spit out.

"Ch' yeah! I hate tennis, now why did you pick it?" Len said.

"Fine. I love tennis." I concluded.

"Funny." Len laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~Day 4~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, I have to say Rin, you did a pretty good job on pairing Rin with Kyle, completely amazing!" Kaito said out loud, surprised.

"Haha, thanks." Rin said. "But you shouldn't thank me, thank them."

Len walked funny, acting like a pop star, waving his hands around, blowing fake kisses every way.

I elbowed Len. "Stop O_O."

"Okay." Len whispered, and immediately stopped.

~~~Later that Day~~~

"Len, all we have is tomorrow. We need to make sure that we are pitch- perfect absolutely amazing for this concert. I have never actually unleashed my true voice out in public, meaning the Vocaloid transactions toward my voice." I announced.

"I don't know what you said but what I did hear you say is that tomorrow is our last day." Len laughed. "And something about perfection."

"Gah, whatever." I sighed. "Night Len, see you tomorrow!"

**I waved goodnight, heading towards my room for one more day before a huge concert.**


End file.
